


Furrball's idle animations

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Now includes Furrball’s interactions with the Mario characters if he were to show up in a Mario Party game.





	Furrball's idle animations

Here is a list of idle animations I think Furrball from Tiny Toon Adventures would have if he were in a modern video game. This may be updated when I get the chance, but for now, these are the ones I've got.

His normal idle animations would include:

1\. He looks left and right.

2\. He yawns audibly into his hand.

3\. He licks his hand as a cat normally would.

4\. He suddenly cringes in fear and looks behind him, but then sighs with relief.

5\. He clears his throat and gives a few long meows that sound like singing.

6\. He stretches his arms.

7\. He taps his fingertips together, but accidentally withdraws one of his claws and pokes his other finger. The unintentional injury causes him to wince and he holds his poked finger in pain.

8\. He looks over at the bandage on his tail, then holds his tail in front of him in his hands, and sighs mournfully as he looks at his bandage.

9\. His belly growls due to his hunger; he holds it with both hands as he blushes.

10\. He pulls out an old hat and his violin, which he plays a song on in hopes of earning change. When the song is over, he checks his hat only to find it empty, so he sulks and puts his violin and the hat away. (This is a reference to when Furrball played his violin in Buster and the Wolverine)

11\. His nose twitches visibly, and he notices. He inhales three times, pausing between each gasp, and then sneezes a simple "Choo!" Furrball then rubs his nose with his forefinger before shaking his head rapidly. (This is more likely to happen if you hang around an area with flowers)

12\. He gets on all fours, which may lead into the following animations if left alone long enough.

12a. He scratches at the ground.

12b. He stretches his body, arching his back as he does so.

12c. He scratches his ear with his back paw.

12d. He flicks his tail about and turns to look at it, only for the tip of his tail to brush his nose. He sneezes, shaking his head, and then rubs his nose twice with his front paw.

12e. He looks left and right, like in animation 1, but on all fours.

12f. (This only works if you leave him alone long enough) He lays down and goes to sleep. He changes positions throughout his nap. In this case, moving him or pressing any button will cause him to wake up.

His idle animations in a hot environment would include:

1\. He wipes sweat off his face.

2\. He fans himself while panting.

3\. He gets on all fours and tries to dig for water, but fails and stands back up.

4\. He pants as his tongue sticks out; he holds his tongue with his hands.

His idle animations in a snowy or cold environment would include:

1\. He shivers a lot.

2\. He blows on his hands and rubs them together.

3\. He inhales and sneezes audibly into both of his paws, then looks at them in horror. He then briefly shakes his paws out and rubs his nose several times with his forefinger, sniffling constantly.

4\. He sniffles, then places his hand on his forehead, as if to check for a fever.

5\. He pulls out a sign that says, "HELP - FREEZING CAT" and holds it as he shivers.

His idle animations in a dark or spooky environment would include:

1\. He shivers in fear, whimpering as he does so.

2\. He ducks down on all fours, holding his head with his hands and shaking.

3\. He hisses at something defensively, but the sound of his own hiss scares him and causes him to scream instead.

4\. He curls up in a fetal position, meowing in fear.

These next animations are exclusive to Mario/Tiny Toons crossover games. You might not want to read these if you don't like the idea of Furrball being with other Mario characters.

1\. (Only if standing next to Mario) Furrball looks over at Mario. Mario pets his back and makes him purr.

2\. (Only if standing next to Luigi) Furrball looks over at Luigi. Luigi gives Furrball a belly rub, causing him to giggle and purr.

3\. (Only if standing next to Peach) Furrball rubs against Peach's dress. Peach giggles and pets him.

4\. (Only if standing next to Daisy) Furrball looks over at Daisy. Daisy picks him up and gives him a hug, which he returns.

5\. (Only if standing next to Yoshi) Furrball's stomach rumbles. He looks over at Yoshi while pointing to his own stomach. Yoshi pulls out an apple, which he pulls apart and gives one half to Furrball. Furrball eats it gratefully, fawns over the taste and gives Yoshi a hug.

6\. (Only if standing next to Wario) Wario scratches his rear, which Furrball looks away from with an almost traumatized look on his face.

7\. (Only if standing next to Waluigi) Waluigi looks down at Furrball, who tries to look innocent. Waluigi picks up Furrball by the neck, scoffs and then drops him back on the ground. Furrball stands up and rubs his neck, rolling his eyes at Waluigi.

8\. (Only if standing next to Boo) Furrball looks over at Boo and becomes scared at first, but then tries to hiss at him to defend himself. Instead, Boo imitates Furrball's hiss, scaring Furrball and making him scream. Boo laughs as Furrball cowers.

9\. (Only if standing next to Toad) Furrball looks over at Toad and meows. Toad pets him, then gives him a high five.

10\. (Only if standing next to Toadette) Furrball looks over at Toadette and rubs his head against her face. Toadette giggles and hugs Furrball lovingly.

11\. (Only if standing next to Bowser) Bowser suddenly sneezes - startling Furrball - then rubs his nose on his arm. He looks down at Furrball, crossing his arms and not looking amused, while Furrball meows questioningly and shrugs.

12\. (Only if standing next to Bowser Jr) Bowser Jr gives Furrball a noogie, with Furrball meowing slightly in protest. Furrball then rubs his head as Bowser Jr laughs.

13\. (Only if standing next to Rosalina) Rosalina uses her wand to levitate Furrball in front of her and pet his head, chin and belly. Furrball purrs in enjoyment.


End file.
